


Schwarzer König, weißer Kater- Shortfics

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unmittelbar nach Glühen hat Omi fast alles verloren- Weiß, seine Familie, seine Freunde, selbst seine alte Identität. Für die Zukunft sieht er folglich-... schwarz. Oder?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echte Männer weinen nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Ev. Spoiler für Glühen. Thema war dasselbe wie im Titel hier. Die Szene spielt zu, bzw. eigentlich zum Ende des Glühen- Arcs, unmittelbar nach der Explosion bei der Koua-Akademie und der entgültigen Auflösung von Weiß.

~

Omi- nein, Mamoru- ab und zu hatte er immer noch Probleme sich selbst mit dem   
eigentlich-nicht-wirklich-neuen Namen zu identifizieren- rührte mit dem Plastikstäbchen   
in seinem trüben, lauwarmen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen, und warf dann einen Blick über das   
Klinikbett zum Fenster hinaus.

Diese Stühle hier waren eindeutig zu hart. Vielleicht sollte er bei Gelegenheit eine Spende   
an das Krankenhaus machen, damit sie in Sitzkissen investieren konnten. Andererseits hatte   
er ja nicht wirklich Geld. Zumindest keins auf das er ohne weiteres zugreifen konnte.   
Ein ironisches Grinsen zog an seinen Mundwinkeln und erlosch gleich darauf wieder.

“Du solltest dich nach all dem Theater möglichst nicht aus dem Fenster stürzen”, kam die   
Bemerkung vom Patienten aus dem Bett vor ihm, und der tiefe, volle Klang der noch etwas   
angestrengten Stimme brachte ihn dazu, seinen Blick neu zu fokussieren.   
“Das wäre melodramatisch. Und nutzlos. Es sind nur dreieinhalb Meter.”

Omi blinzelte einen Moment ohne etwas zu erwidern in das uninteressiert wirkende Gesicht   
des Mannes, der einen Schluck aus seiner schmucklosen, weißen Teetasse nahm   
und die Miene verzog. 

“Dieses Zeug hier”, kommentierte er, “Ist flüssiger Sadismus.”

“Es ist Kamillentee.”, erwiderte Omi.

“Genau so gut hätten sie Weihwasser nehmen können.”, fand der Andere.

Omi- nein, Mamoru. Verdammt- streckte seine Hand mit dem wässerigen Automatenkaffee aus.

“Tauschen?”, bot er an. Mit zufriedenem Brummen wurde sein Angebot angenommen.

“Denk nicht mehr an die Kätzchen”, meinte der Mann im Bett, und justierte das Kissen hinter dem   
bandagierten Oberkörper, um besser aufrecht sitzen zu können, 

“Echte Männer weinen nicht, weißt du.” Sie wechselten einen Blick, und der Ältere zog ein   
schiefes, unfreundliches Grinsen.

“Irgendeiner von deinen... Ex- Daddys... muss dir das sicher schon mal gesagt haben?“

Ganz ohne Sehhilfe sah er anders aus, fand Mamoru. Jünger.

“Sicher”, zwang er sich zu erwidern, es klang ein bisschen heiser.

“Hier”, meinte der Andere, und reichte ihm die halbleere Holzschachtel vom Bett hinüber,   
“Iss noch was von deinem guten Sushi. Zur Feier des Tages.”

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. Die Verwirrung war noch zu stark. Wenn man einen Teil von sich   
selbst abtrennte, konnte er trotzdem weh tun, hatte er gelesen. Phantomschmerzen.   
Der Andere zuckte die Schultern und schob sich ein Stück zwischen die dünnen Lippen.

Im nächsten Moment verlor er beinahe die Schachtel aus der Hand, kniff die Augen zusammen,   
hustete, rang nach Luft, trank den restlichen Kaffee in einem Zug und blinzelte mühsam   
die Feuchtigkeit in den Augen weg.

“Gottverdammt, Wasabi”, fluchte er.

Omi- diesmal eindeutig nicht Mamoru- lachte, leicht und ohne viel Kraft, aber ehrlich.

“Männer weinen nicht, Mister Crawford.”

Das war ein Moment, in dem das Kreuz, Takatori zu sein, ihm ein winziges bisschen leichter vorkam.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In der Verwirrung und Zerrissenheit zwischen zwei Identitäten ist es manchmal gut sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen. Jedenfalls kommt Omi zu der Entscheidung. Nicht ganz ohne Hilfestellung, allerdings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge-Thema: “Das ist nicht witzig!”

~ 

Ihm war bald klar geworden, dass er Omi Tsukiyono nicht töten konnte. Er konnte sich in der Öffentlichkeit   
anders nennen, er konnte versuchen die Situation sich selbst und seinen Freunden leichter zu machen,   
indem er so tat als sei er jemand ganz anders. In Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich innerlich nicht so.   
Er WAR Omi Tsukiyono. Auch wenn er versucht hatte, seine Ablehnung auf diesen Teil von ihm   
zu projizieren, haftete seine zweite Identität an ihm wie ein Schatten.

Er fragte sich oft, wie Aya es geschafft hatte, nicht mehr Ran zu sein, oder ob es ihm überhaupt jemals   
wirklich gelungen war. Es fühlte sich an wie Selbstbetrug. Allen anderen konnte er etwas vormachen,   
aber tief drinnen wurde er diesen kleinen, tapferen Mörderfloristen nicht los.

Für seinen Großvater und alle anderen mit denen er im Moment Kontakt hatte, war er “Mamoru”   
oder “Takatori-san”, oder “Mister Takatori”- eine Bezeichnung, die als reine Provokation angefangen   
hatte und ihm inzwischen mehr wie eine Art grotesker Kosename vorkam.

“Du solltest dich wirklich entspannen”, sagte der frühere Anführer von Schwarz einmal, als sie sich   
in Verkleidung durch eine Meute feierwütiger junger Leute drängten, auf dem Weg in einen dunklen   
Tanzclub, weil er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte Nachts ein paar Stunden vor seinem Leben davon zu laufen.   
Ihm war zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen und die Worte wurden gegen den Lärm   
von hinten in sein Ohr geraunt.

“Du wirkst wie ein schwuler Mormone, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, Fernsehevangelist zu werden.”

Mamoru zog unwillig die Schulter hoch. “Dein Humor ist geschmacklos.”, bemerkte er.

“Offensichtlich hast du noch nicht sehr viel schwule Mormonen kennen gelernt”, bekam er zur Antwort,   
“und hier dachte ich immer, Fujimiya wäre der Masochist in eurem Team gewesen.”

Allein der Name war wie ein Stich. Omi ließ sich nichts anmerken und rümpfte die Nase   
um sich zu verteidigen: “Das nennt sich nicht Masochismus”, versuchte er halbherzig,   
“sondern Opferbereitschaft.”

Bei der mit dunklem Plüsch bespannten Wand drehte er sich um, um seinem Begleiter in die Augen   
sehen zu können. Natürlich traf sein Blick auf reflektierende Brillengläser und widerlich sarkastisches   
Grinsen in pulsierender Stroboskopbeleuchtung.

“Erzähl mir nichts über Scheinheiligkeit”, sagte der Andere melodisch, fast summend gegen  
donnernden Bass an seiner Ohrmuschel, “Ich bin Amerikaner... ”

“Sehr witzig..!”

Er war sich nicht sicher ob der Andere ihn noch gehört hatte. Aber es war ihm egal.

Die fremden Lippen waren kühl und nass und schmeckten nach Black Russian. Als er eine kräftige Hand   
an seiner Hinterbacke zugreifen spürte, gab er ein kleines Geräusch von sich, das tief in der Kehle entstanden war.   
Es wurde ebenfalls von der Musik geschluckt, aber vielleicht konnte der Andere es spüren,   
das leichte Vibrieren an seinem Kehlkopf, als er näher drängte und ihm kräftige Finger in seine dunklen Haare   
schob.

Mamoru schloss die Augen und war froh, dass es Nischen gab, in denen es völlig egal war, wie er sich nannte.   
Und er war froh, dass es auch Leute gab, mit denen er nicht verwandt war.

Umso gieriger küsste er zurück.

 

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge- Thema: “paradox”

~

“Was beschert mir eigentlich die Ehre deiner reizenden Anwesenheit?”, Mamoru sah nicht auf,   
als er die Frage stellte, seine Augen blieben- wie immer in seiner spärlich bemessenen Freizeit-   
auf den Computerbildschirm geheftet, aber der Andere rechnete auch nicht damit und schlug im   
bequemen Besuchersessel nur lässig die Beine übereinander.

“Schuldig hat wieder seine paradoxe Phase”, erläuterte er.

“Ist das ansteckend?”, wollte Mamoru in reichlich neutralem Ton wissen, “Beziehungsweise... schlau ihn allein zu lassen?”

“Nagi sieht nach ihm. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass der Zustand sich so sehr viel schneller wieder ausgleicht.”

“Was soll eine paradoxe Phase denn eigentlich bitte sein?”

“Der Zustand, in dem er zu allem fähig ist, aber zu nichts zu gebrauchen.”

Omi schüttelte augenrollend darüber den Kopf, ein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht aufwärts.

“Ist es auch paradox, dass ich mich nie so sklavisch um die Erfüllung deiner Kinks bemüht habe,   
wie in dem Versuch, dich zu dominieren?”

Crawford zuckte mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern. “Gut möglich.”

“Nur damit wir uns noch mal im Klaren darüber sind”, betonte der Jüngere und hob defensiv seine   
Hände auf Brusthöhe, “Ich habe so etwas vorher noch nie gemacht, also erwarte keine Weltwunder von mir.”

“Natürlich nicht”, Crawford justierte seine Brille, “Es ist quasi ja auch mein erstes Mal in dieser Rollenverteilung.   
Du hast allen Grund, nervös zu sein.”

Omis Gesichtsausdruck war missbilligend, er zog den Laptop etwas näher an sich heran.

“Ehrlich, du bist noch viel zu lässig und überlegen, wenn man bedenkt dass du den braven   
Sexsklaven spielen willst.”, murmelte er.

“Hey. Bis jetzt habe ich mich noch nicht beschwert, obwohl dein Part als Dom auch nur mit   
viel kindlichem Optimismus nicht völlig unvorstellbar ist.”

Omi legte den Kopf schief und öffnete den Mund zu einer ernsten und überaus spitzen Bemerkung,   
überlegte es sich dann jedoch noch einmal und zog nur ungläubig eine Augenbraue in Richtung Haaransatz:

“Heißt das, du fühlst dich so kindlich optimistisch in letzter Zeit?”

“Diese Verbindung mit dir ist der reinste Jungbrunnen”

Omi seufzte lautlos und kopfschüttelnd, bevor er seine Finger weiter über das Touchpad gleiten ließ.

“Vielleicht sollten wir dann lieber noch einen Termin für Sex in der Woche frei halten, damit deine   
Haare schnell wieder schwarz werden... Themawechsel, was hältst du hiervon?”   
Er schob den Bildschirm so, dass der Andere ihn sehen konnte.

Crawford lehnte sich etwas nach vorn. “Eigenes Equipment?”

“Wir können natürlich in ein Hotel gehen. Aber irgendwie auch nicht, du weißt schon, Papparazi und so?”

“Das wäre natürlich ein Geschrei, wenn ganz Japan morgen wüsste, dass der Premier sogar ein Sexleben hat...”

Mamoru stützte den Kopf in eine Hand und musste nach kurzer Nachdenklichkeit unwillkürlich,   
in ergebener Selbstironie, grinsen.

“Unsere Rollenverteilung ist total verkehrt. Vom Äußerlichen her müsste ich die unsittliche Person sein.   
Und du der perverse Premier.”

Der Andere ließ, sich im Sessel ausstreckend, seinen Kopf in den Nacken rollen und bedachte ihn   
mit einem tiefen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln.

“Wie war noch gleich unsere Meinung zu Mainstream?” 

Omi schickte ihm einen Luftkuss.

~


	4. Bedürfnisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge- Thema: “Retter der Witwen und Waisen”

~

“Oh, großer Persia.”, triefte mit der dunklen, vollen Stimme der Spott aus dem Telefon,   
“Retter der Witwen und Waisen. Dein persönliches Telefonorakel sieht einen mittelschweren   
Migräneanfall auf dich zukommen, wenn du nicht sofort eine Pause einlegst.”

“Sehr lustig...”, stöhnte Mamoru zurück, “Retter? Wir retten sie insofern, als dass wir dafür sorgen,   
dass es immer wieder welche gibt.”

Er rieb sich träge mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Augen, die unter seinen Lidern vor lauter Starren   
in den blauen Computerbildschirm brannten.

“Warum störst du, wenn du weißt, dass ich arbeiten muss.”

“Ich muss auch arbeiten, und ich will dich morgen Nachmittag nicht schlaff wie ein Handtuch   
und mit Tabletten vollgepumpt aus der Galerie schleppen. Wenn ich mich heute andernfalls   
schon darauf freuen könnte...”

“Du kommst zur Galerie?”, Omi stützte den Kopf in die Hand und stöhnte wieder.   
“Ich hasse die scheiß Galerie... Hundert aufgeblasene Geldsäcke, die so tun als hätten sie Ahnung von Kunst...”

“Du wirst sie mögen wenn wir damit fertig sind.”

Irgendetwas an dem angesichts der Uhrzeit viel zu gut gelaunten Ton in der sonst so   
sarkastischen Stimme war beunruhigend. Mamoru zwirbelte an seiner Stirnsträhne   
und ließ sich schwer nach vorn auf die Ellenbogen sinken, die er auf die Schreibtischplatte gestützt hatte.  
Das Handy hielt er sich immer noch ans Ohr.

“Wir hatten eine Abmachung”, erinnerte er kühl, “Keine Treffen in der Öffentlichkeit.   
Wenn irgendwelche Gerüchte aufkommen sollten, bin ich tot. Politisch jedenfalls...   
Mein Stand ist sowieso schon-...”

“Wie gut, dass wir nie auf den Geschmack von Adrenalin bei der Arbeit gekommen sind...”

Mamoru atmete schwer durch und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, um sie zum Mund zu führen,   
nur um missbilligend festzustellen dass sie, bis auf ein paar unappetitlich angetrocknete   
Flecken darin, leer war.  
Er drückte auf den Knopf seiner Sprechanlage zu Rex und fühlte sich nicht imstande,   
etwas anderes als “Kaffee” hinein zu grunzen.  
Das leise Lachen aus seinem Handy brachte ihn nur dazu, die Augen zu verdrehen.   
Aber er musste selbstironisch schmunzeln, als er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht wischte.

“Hey. Ich bin müde. Lach mich nicht aus.”

“Ich bin der Böse in der Geschichte, ich darf das.”

Omis Lächeln wurde breiter, und er ließ sich erschöpft zurück in den gepolsterten Bürosessel sacken.

“Ernsthaft. Ich werde da nicht allein sein. Nagi ist dabei.”

“Ich weiß.”, summte es spielerisch in den Hörer, “Schuldig auch... Man bedenke die Möglichkeiten...”

“Oh mann”, Omi schloss die Augen. “Nein. Nicht mal-... nein.”

Sein immer noch präsentes Lächeln machte den Widerstand nicht so nachdrücklich wie er sein sollte. 

“Oh doch, und ich weiß dass du es auch willst...”, schnurrte die dunkle, lauernde Stimme amüsiert,   
“...dir wird schon heiß, nur beim Gedanken daran. Eine langweilige, endlose Galerieeröffnung mit   
hundert aufgeblasenen Geldsäcken um dich herum... und irgendwann mitten drin heißer, hemmungsloser Sex...”

Omis Kopf rollte zurück auf das Polster und er gab einen schwach ergebenen Laut von sich,   
die Bilder fielen zu weich und zu lebensecht in sein müdes Hirn.

Er rutschte auf dem Sitz herum und schlug instinktiv die Beine übereinander,   
griff sich missbilligend in den Schritt, um die beginnende Erregung zurück in die Schranken zu weisen.

“Ich will dich morgen sehr bereit haben, mein Lieber”, schmeichelte sich die schwer rollende Stimme   
des Älteren in sein Ohr und sorgte für allarmierende Wirkung in seiner Lendengegend,   
“Gegen die Wand, schnell und hart. Vielleicht sollte ich dich ausziehen. Vielleicht lasse ich dich betteln...”

Omi atmete auf und spürte mit hämmerndem Puls die trotz allem schnell präsenter werdende Erektion   
unter seinem Hosenstoff, “Shit, hör auf...”, flüsterte er kraftlos, war aber bereits dabei, tiefer in den   
bequemen Sessel zu sinken, seine Beine nicht mehr ganz widerwillig zusammen zu pressen, seine Finger   
über den Reißverschluss abwärts gleiten zu lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass dieses Gespräch ohne   
Übermüdungserscheinungen nicht stattgefunden hätte. Leises Lachen antwortete ihm.

“Warum das denn? Vielleicht lasse ich dich irgendwo nackt auf die Knie gehen und meinen Schwanz lecken.  
Wenn du gut bist, kriegst du die ganze Ladung übers Gesicht...”

“Oh... ja... shit!”, Omi biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, ließ sich im Sessel noch tiefer rutschen,   
öffnete seine Beine ein wenig weiter und schamlose Finger krochen unter seinen Hosenbund,   
berührten empfindliche Haut. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu prickeln vor Erregung. 

“Du fasst dich an, oder?”

Sein schweres Atmen schien Antwort genug zu sein.

“Gut so”, grollte der Ältere grimmig, obszön, “Wichs deinen kleinen Schwanz. Sag mir was du brauchst.”

“Dich”, atmete Omi, seine Hand in der Hose, das Telefon am Ohr, prickelnde Hitze im Gesicht und überall   
um ihn herum, hektische Bewegungen seiner völlig ungenügenden Finger, “Oh shit...!”

“Du willst ihn drin haben, huh. Du brauchst ihn reingerammt bis zum Anschlag.”

“Shit, ja!”, es war fast ein Wimmern.

“Du willst die ganze volle Ladung tief in deinen kleinen-” 

Die Tür ging auf, und Omi zuckte zusammen, riss die Finger aus seiner Hose und rutschte mit dem Sessel   
so nah es ging an den Schreibtisch. Er räusperte sich betont, ließ einen distanzierten Blick über Rex und die   
neue Tasse flackern, erinnerte sich an das Handy in seiner Hand.

“Gut, wie ausgemacht”, sagte er bemüht neutral und in strengem Ton in den Hörer, “Bis dann.”

Rex warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

“Sie sollten sich nicht überarbeiten. Ist ihnen nicht gut? Sie sehen fiebrig aus...”

“Schon in Ordnung”, Mamoru versuchte ein tapferes Lächeln und reichte ihr mit der selben Hand,   
mit der er das Telefon gehalten hatte, die benutzte Tasse, “Ich... mache nur das hier noch fertig,   
dann gehe ich schlafen. Danke für den Kaffee.” 

Mit einem Nicken verschwand sie wieder.

Omi war, kurz nachdem die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, noch so geschockt und peinlich berührt,   
dass er sich nicht mehr rührte und endlose Sekunden nur ausdruckslos seine Kaffeetasse anstarrte.

Als plötzlich sein Handy wieder klingelte, zuckte er leicht zusammen. 

“Arschloch.”, sagte er in den Hörer.

Gedämpftes Lachen antwortete ihm. 

“Ich weiß... ich bin der finstere Übeltäter und du der Rächer der Enterbten, der sich einen Kaffee bestellt   
und völlig verplant, dass er ihn vielleicht irgendwann auch bekommen wird”

“Das wird Morgen besser der beste Sex des Jahres.”, knurrte Omi.

“Oder du schreibst mich als schwarzen Schwarm aus?”

“Oder mein Terminkalender ist die nächsten zwei Monate leider vollkommen ausgebucht!”

“... Hey!”

~


	5. Sympathie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge- Thema: An der langen Leine

~

Nagi war sein Bodyguard, und er machte seinen Job wirklich gut. Allerdings zog er dabei   
ein Gesicht wie der oberste Fanboy des Clubs für “My Chemical Romance“ und sah aus, als ob er   
den ganzen Tag von nichts Anderem als Rasierklingen fantasierte. Mamoru wusste, dass er das nicht tat-   
sie waren ab und zu schon zusammen ins Onsen gegangen und Nagis Schenkel und Unterarme waren   
so weiß und makellos wie der Rest von seinem Körper- aber das unmotivierte Gesicht schien   
deshalb nur umso merkwürdiger.

Zuerst hatte er sich selbst die Schuld dafür gegeben, gedacht er wäre ein schlechter Chef,   
versucht ihn zu umsorgen oder zum Karaoke einzuladen. Allerdings hatte er selbst nicht mehr   
sehr viel grundlose Euphorie die er teilen konnte und so kam es zu unbehaglichen Situationen,   
wenn sie Beide zu wenig getrunken hatten und aus den Lautsprechern in voller Lautstärke der   
Doraemon-Song plärrte.

Crawford, über den er Nagi überhaupt erst bekommen hatte meinte, dass es eben seine Art wäre.

Eine Phase, die er ruhig ausleben sollte. Er hatte bisher wenig Selbstverwirklichung zugestanden   
bekommen, also konnte man ihm mindestens die freie Wahl seines Gesichtsausdrucks zugestehen.

Mamoru hatte zugeben müssen, dass das irgendwie einleuchtend klang.

Schuldig dagegen war Crawfords Partner. Er trug seinen Namen nicht umsonst, wenn irgendetwas   
Unvorhergesehenes passierte oder sich jemand unnachvollziehbar benahm neigte Mamoru dazu,   
zuerst Schuldig zu verdächtigen. Angefangen von seinem Haarschnitt war alles an ihm eine Fleisch   
gewordene Provokation. Schuldig war die Reinkarnation des Punk und der Sexpistols in einer Person   
und auch wenn Mamoru über seine körpereigene Sexpistol nichts wissen wollte,   
schien Nagi der Bekanntschaft nicht abgeneigt.

Er hatte sie einmal erwischt und wenn er daran dachte, fühlte er sich sofort gedrängt noch einmal   
seinen Schreibtisch zu desinfizieren.

Nagi war offensichtlich, wie sonst immer, auch beim Sex außerordentlich still. Er hatte die Lippen   
leicht geöffnet gehabt, rote Flecken hoch auf den Wangen im verschwitzten Gesicht. Schuldig hatte sich   
an seinem Hals festgebissen, Nagi hatte auf diese so eindeutige Art geatmet- kurz und hörbar und   
zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Mamoru hatte sich gewundert, wie wenig Melancholie in seinem   
Gesicht übrig war, wenn er sich gehen ließ. Er hatte sich gefragt ob man ihm selbst in der Hitze   
des Gefechts auch nicht ansah, dass er tagsüber traurig war.

Crawford war sein-... ja, sein was eigentlich?

Freunde waren sie kaum, das Wort klang irgendwie falsch. Feinde waren sie auch nicht.   
Vielleicht am ehesten “Geschäftspartner”, aber ihre gemeinsamen Geschäfte hielten sich bisher   
in Grenzen. Vielleicht “Fuckbuddies”, aber das allein traf es auch nicht.

Crawford war einfach Crawford, und er selbst war einfach irgendetwas zwischen seinen vielen   
verschiedenen Rollen, Namen, Persönlichkeiten.

Es war nicht Liebe, zumindest war Mamoru sich relativ sicher dabei. Mehr so etwas wie Sympathie. 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, bedauerte er in einsamen Nächten manchmal, dass es nicht mehr war.

Aber gleichzeitig war er erleichtert. Vermutlich war Sympathie solcher Art doch das Beste,   
was ihm passieren konnte.

Komischerweise war seine Beziehung zu Nagi viel zärtlicher, als seine Beziehung zu Crawford.

Er versuchte ihm oft eine Freude zu machen, er versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen,   
sich in ihn einzufühlen, mehr oder weniger erfolgreich.

Wenn er mit Crawford zusammen war, sprachen sie über Politik oder Geld oder die Gesellschaft,   
oder einfach nur so. Romantische Themen waren tabu. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Crawford-   
wie er es manchmal bei Nagi tat- in diesem ehrlich besorgten Ton zu fragen wie er sich fühlte,   
ob alles okay war und ob er nicht den Rest des Tages frei nehmen wollte.

Sie hatten Sex ab und zu, aber Mamoru hätte Hemmungen gehabt, ihn grundlos anzufassen,   
ihm zum Beispiel eine Massage anzubieten. Er fragte sich, ob es ungesund war solche   
Beziehungen zu führen, oder ob das die bisher vielleicht einzig gesunde Beziehung   
in seinem chaotischen Leben darstellte.

Es war Sympathie an der langen Leine.

Mamoru wagte es nicht, einen Mann wie Crawford enger zu zwingen, oder sich selbst einfach   
mehr anzunähern. Als er gelernt hatte, die Distanz mehr auszuhalten, war es besser.

Er glaubte mittlerweile zu verstehen, warum Crawford Schuldig so an der langen Leine hielt.   
Er versuchte es mit Nagi ähnlich zu halten. Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer, er wollte Menschen nah bei sich.

Manchmal dachte er noch an Aya und ob zuviel Nähe das Problem gewesen war.

In schlimmen Momenten beruhigte es ihn zu wissen, dass da trotz der Distanz eine Verbindung war,   
auch wenn man sie nicht immer deutlich fühlen konnte. Jeder darin behielt seine Freiheit,   
in einem gewissen Maß, aber er kam immer zurück. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, begann Mamoru   
die lange Leine mehr zu schätzen, als den goldenen Käfig der Familie und die schmerzhaften Ketten,   
in die sein Verantwortungsgefühl ihn zwang.

Bis es soweit war, gab es Handynummern, um Crawford aufzuspüren.

Oder die Überwachungskameras auf die er Zugriff hatte.

Oder seine Agenten.

Oder den Peilsender in seinem Backenzahn, den er ihm vielleicht irgendwann in schlafendem Zustand   
heimlich einsetzen würde... ja, Mamoru war froh und erleichtert, die Psychosen seiner restlichen Familie   
nicht geerbt zu haben, und über seine leichten Anwandlungen von Obsession in einer Beziehung   
inzwischen endlich hinweg zu sein...

~


	6. Extremsport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baut auf Kapitel 4 auf ("Bedürfnisse")- Das versprochene Treffen in der Kunstgalerie erweist sich als stressiger als gedacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge- Thema: “Zeitlimit”

~ 

Das Licht zappte aus, und sofort fand Mamoru sich an die Wand geworfen, fühlte Hände am   
Verschluss seiner Hose, versuchte selbst hektisch den Hosenknopf des Anderen aufzuzerren,   
riss dabei das Hemd nach oben weg.

Auf der Leinwand links von ihm leuchtete das erste Bild auf, irgendetwas buntes, er beachtete   
es nicht weil er viel zu beschäftigt war sich mit den Lippen an salziger Haut an Hals und Schulter   
des Anderen festzusaugen, bis der Geruch und der Geschmack von Seife und diesem wahnsinnig   
tollen Männerparfüm ihm das Hirn benebelte. Er hob ein Bein als die kräftige Hand des Anderen   
sich vorn tief in seine Hose schob, spürte raue Fingerkuppen auf heißer Haut und krallte die Finger   
einer Hand in den Hemdkragen. Ihm war heiß, auf einen Schlag brennend heiß, als er kühle   
Raufasertapete am Po spürte, seine Hose noch weiter abwärts geschoben wurde.   
Dummerweise klemmte der Stoff seine Beine zusammen und machte es schwierig ihn zu erreichen,   
aber er spürte den gekonnten Griff in seinem Schritt, an seinen Hoden und seine Knie wurden weich.   
“Lass mich”, keuchte er, “Lass mich”, und kurz darauf hatte er das Gesicht an der kühlen Anzugshose   
des Anderen, spürte wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

Seine heißen, zitternden Finger wühlten nach dem Zielobjekt, bekamen Unterstützung von der   
größeren Hand des Anderen und ein Schauder lief ihm die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Gierig schloss er   
seine Hand um die halbharte Erregung, spürte seidige Hitze, sog den scharfen, urmännlichen Geruch   
in sich auf und schloss mit kehlig befriedigtem Laut heiße Lippen um die Spitze, schob sich tiefer,   
versuchte mehr davon in sich hinein zu saugen. Seine Finger pumpten geübt, seine Zunge grub   
sich in kleine Winkel, versuchte mehr von dem Geschmack zu erwischen, leckte Bitterkeit von der Spitze.   
Sein Atem ging stoßartig durch die Nase, wilde Unbeherrschtheit und all der Speichel sorgten für   
obszöne Geräusche in der Stille des dunklen Raumes, die ihn nur noch schneller voran trieben.   
Eine seiner Hände bohrte sich zwischen die Schenkel des Anderen, suchte die weiche Öffnung,   
ein fordernder Finger schob sich durch Speichel und Schweiß und Feuchtigkeit leicht hinein,   
er versuchte den Rachen zu entspannen, schob soviel er von dem inzwischen ansehnlich harten   
Glied des Anderen erreichte über die Zunge tiefer in seine weiche Mundhöhle, ließ seinen Finger   
kräftig in heißer, glatter Umklammerung vor und zurück gleiten.

Der Schmerz in den Knien von dem harten Linoleumboden war ignorierbar, das Reißen an seinen   
Haaren dagegen brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

“Hör auf!”, zischte der Andere, “Wir haben noch fünf Minuten, komm hoch!”

Keuchend, mit offenem Mund und geschlossenen Augen fand Mamoru sich frontal an der Wand wieder.

“Ich hoffe du hast Gleitgel eingepackt”, schnaufte er.

“Ich hoffe du hast dich vorbereitet”, bekam er erwidert. 

Zwei Finger brannten ein wenig, aber es war okay. “Mach”, keuchte er wie ein Mantra, “Mach, mach”,   
er hatte das Gefühl hiernach eine Dusche zu brauchen, weil jeder sehen würde wie nassgeschwitzt er war.

Das dünne Reißen des Kondompäckchens, die dumpfe, unmöglich breite Spitze an seinem Loch   
und dann... kühler Anzugstoff überall hinter ihm und um ihn herum, an der schweißfeuchten Haut   
seiner Oberschenkel. Brennender, unnachahmlicher Schmerz, aber süßer, guter Druck in seinem Innern   
und er drängte sich mehr vor, weiter, unaufhörlich in ihn, seine Beine begannen zu zittern,   
er rang keuchend nach Sauerstoff und Resten seines Verstandes, aber es war zu gut sich darin   
aufzugeben, nur zu fühlen, nur überwältigt zu werden.

“Mach!”, forderte er zischend, und spürte den harten, kräftigen Körper hinter ihm, um ihn, in ihm,   
er biss die Zähne zusammen und hätte wirklich gern geschrien.

Seine Stirn bohrte sich in die Raufasertapete. Als er den linken Arm hob um sich abzustützen   
schlug er die Hand an irgendeiner Holzabsperrung und es prickelte. Beide Unterarme stemmte er   
neben den Kopf um nicht frontal in die Wand gestoßen zu werden. Diese pure, entfesselte Kraft zu reiten   
spottete jeder Beschreibung. Jeder Stoß trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, er spürte eine brutale Hand   
zwischen den Schenkeln, konnte die Beine nicht spreizen weil seine Hose ihn hinderte, spürte süßen   
Schmerz in seinen Hoden, die leicht abwärts gezogen wurden, zwei Finger zu einem Ring geschlossen   
um sein Glied, er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, wo er zuvor durch den Größenunterschied sowieso   
schon auf den Zehenspitzen hatte stehen müssen, fand sich nur von der Wand und der Wucht des Anderen   
gehalten in der Luft wieder und das war es für ihn. Drei, vier heftige Stöße auf die Art   
und es durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz.

Die Vorstellung, in dieser Pose von der Presse entdeckt zu werden, schüttelte ihn noch tiefer.

Erst kurz hinterher wurde ihm siedend heiß klar, dass er vermutlich geschrieen hatte.

Sein Puls raste, er war schweißgebadet als er wieder klar sehen konnte. Crawford trieb immer noch   
in ihn wie ein Dampfhammer. Er versuchte ihn zurückzukämpfen, allarmiert vom Bewusstsein des Zeitlimits   
aber der Andere nahm sich seine Zeit. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf Omi einen Blick auf das momentane Foto   
an der Leinwand, es zeigte verwirrende Anordnungen roter Metallrohre. Vielleicht ein Teil einer Maschine.

Das Licht zappte an und endlich kam der Andere auch zu seinem Höhepunkt. Mamoru hatte wenig Zeit   
für Anteilnahme, dafür aber butterweiche Knie als sie sich hastig trennten, er riss seine Hosen hoch,   
schloss sie, versuchte augenblicklich seine Kleidung und seine Frisur zu ordnen.

Panik prickelte ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er ein Taschentuch zückte und versuchte auszumachen,   
wo zur Hölle sein Sperma hingeflogen war. “Hab ich was im Gesicht?”, fragte er den Anderen, der nur   
einen Blick auf ihn warf und den Kopf schüttelte, während er selbst seinen Reißverschluss schloss.   
Die Tür ging auf, Omi wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Stirn-... endlos erleichtert zu sehen,   
dass es nur Nagi war.

“Erinnere mich bitte daran dass es eine dumme Idee ist und ich mich niemals wieder zu so etwas   
hinreißen lasse”, keuchte er zittrig, “Meine Nerven machen so was nicht noch mal mit!”

Nagi zuckte gelangweilt eine Schulter, “Sieht ja aus, als wäre die Fotoinstallation zum Thema   
“Mensch und Maschine” der totale Knaller.”

“Willst du es auch mal versuchen?”, Schuldig schritt mit glatten Schuhen und ewigem Grinsen   
unter der wilden Mähne an Nagi vorbei in den Raum, schob schmeichelnd den Kopf über seine Schulter.

“Nein.”, bekam er emotionslos zurück.

“Ah, warum bist du nur immer so kalt zu mir?”

Nagis Blick richtete sich auf Mamoru. “Du willst vielleicht einen Moment ins Bad und dich frisch machen.”,   
bemerkte er, “Deine Stirn sieht aus, als hättest du die Wand geknutscht.”

Mamoru warf einen bösen Blick auf Crawford, der dagegen allerdings vollkommen immun war   
und sich unsichtbare Fussel vom Jackett wischte.

“Ja...”, keuchte er noch völlig außer Atem, “Danke... kannst du den Weg für mich frei halten?”

Es war schwer sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und das prickelnde Gefühl von Erregung und Verruchtheit   
kribbelte noch während der ganzen restlichen Zeit langweiligen Smalltalks und ermüdender   
Kontaktknüpferei über seinen Körper unter dem teueren Anzug. Er spürte das pochende Brennen   
noch heftig zwischen den Hinterbacken und das Gefühl von Crawford in ihm, das immer noch in   
beängstigender Deutlichkeit nachhallte.

Er hatte Angst, dass die Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Schenkeln wegen der Gleitgelreste   
doch womöglich nicht ganz unsichtbar blieb und dass man wegen seiner Unmöglichkeit,   
an Ort und Stelle zu duschen, trotz aller Duftwässerchen ahnen konnte, dass er genauso war,   
wie er sich fühlte- gründlich durchgenommen.

Aber als er sein falsches Lächeln in Richtung der Kamerablitzlichter lenkte und für die Zeitung winkte   
wusste er, dass er noch nie eine politische Verpflichtung so ehrlich und anhaltend genossen hatte.

Er spürte wieder deutlich, wie sehr er die Adrenalinschocks vermisste mit denen er aufgewachsen war   
und die ihm jetzt so gründlich entzogen worden waren.

Verstandesmäßig schalt er sich auf dem Heimweg als er neben Rex in seinem Wagen saß, schwor sich   
nie wieder einer so tödlich riskanten Versuchung nachzugeben, gefühlsmäßig waren seine Finger   
schon wieder an seinem Handy und seine Gedanken verzweifelt beschäftigt einen freien Termin für mehr zu finden.

Offensichtlich konnte ein einziger Amerikaner Japans Innenpolitik doch verdammt gefährlich werden.

~


	7. Kalzium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge- Thema: siehe Titel.

~

Jedes Mal wenn sie sich zum Essen trafen, versuchte er ihm seine Extraportion Milch unterzuschieben.  
Cappuccino, White Russian, Heiße Schokolade mit Sahne. Irgendwann fiel es Mamoru auf.

“Warum so viel Milch?”, fragte er.

Crawford schob sich die Brille höher auf die Nase.

“Kalzium.”

Mamoru rollte die Augen.

“Bin ich ostheoporosegefährdet?”

“Nicht dass ich wüsste.”

“Ist mein Zahnschmelz zu weich?”

“Ich denke, nein.”

Einen Moment blieb es still.

“Es ist nicht so dass mir Brüste wachsen!”, platzte Mamoru verärgert heraus, “Egal wie viel Milch   
du mir einflößt. Mein Magen kann zu viel Milchzucker nicht verarbeiten, warum also?”

Crawford zog eine Grimasse.

“Ich weiß nicht. Du bist eben klein.”

“Schönen Dank auch, was hat das denn auf einmal damit zu tun?”

Er schob die Brille noch höher.

“Keine Ahnung... vielleicht ein Reflex. Kleinen-... Leuten gibt man in meinem Land eben-... Milch.”

Mamoru blinzelte fassungslos auf seinen Begleiter. 

“Du hast einen Shota-Komplex”, urteilte er kalt.

“Nein!”, wehrte der Andere sich entschieden, “Den habe ich sicher nicht, denn sonst hätte ich   
meine Dates auf dem Kinderspielplatz und nicht hier mit Japans verdammtem Premierminister!”

“Aber du sagst mir selbst ab und zu, ich hätte noch Babyspeck! Und einen Daddy-Komplex!”

“Den hast du auch! Na und? Bei der Familie bist du noch gut weggekommen!”

“Soll ich dich Daddy nennen, damit du mir die Flasche geben kannst?”

“Nein, zur Hölle, ich will kein verdammtes Baby! Du hattest eben nie-... zur Hölle,   
es ist nur verdammtes Kalzium!”

Mamoru blinzelte. 

Er versuchte rational zu denken, kramte in der Erinnerung an amerikanische Familienfilme   
die irgendwann im TV gelaufen waren. Er wühlte in Überlegungen seiner Psychologiekurse   
und seiner eigenen Intuition. Er stellte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Finger   
ineinander und stützte nachdenklich seinen Kopf darauf ab.

“Das heißt... Milch ist deine verquere Art mir zu sagen: “Ich mag dich”?”

“... Es ist gut für die Knochen.”

“Milch ist eine Art Schlüsselsymbol für familiäre Situationen, eng verknüpft mit Gefühlen   
von Zärtlichkeit und Geborgenheit...”

“Okay, hör zu, Dr. Freud.”

Crawfords Mund war ein einziger, dünner Strich, seine Brille reflektierte, und er schob sie   
noch höher, obwohl sie bereits am höchsten Punkt der Nasenwurzel angekommen war,   
“Du musst nicht jeden Mist überinterpretieren! Siehst du, das ist das Gute an Nagi, wenn   
man ihn ignoriert hält er wenigstens seine Klappe!”

Mamoru sank in seinen Stuhl zurück, ein warmes, frohes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.   
Unter dem Tisch schob er die glatte Spitze seines Schuhs ein Stück unter Crawfords   
Designerhose am Bein hinauf.

“Ich mag dich auch.”, flüsterte er. “Aber lass uns auf Sojamilch umsteigen. Mein Magen   
wird dir sehr dankbar sein. Oder soll ich meine Sympathie zu dir in Natto ausdrücken?”

Crawford gab ein unwilliges Grunzen von sich.

~


End file.
